little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Backstage with Piglet
Inside a large, glowing castle in Atlantica, a young male mermouse stood on the balcony, looking proud as the mer-people and mer-animals, including the mermice, applauded for their new ruler. This mermouse has brown fur and small white buckteeth, wearing white opera gloves, a ringmaster's red hat with a white feather in it, and a red mertail. His name was Timothy Q. Mouse, prince of the sea taking his father, King Hiram Flaversham's, place after his and his wife, Queen Nellie Brie's, death. Timothy smiled and waved to the crowd. Meanwhile, down below the coral reef, two mermaids and four female mer-animals were rehearsing for the upcoming concert. One of the mer-animals was a female red porcupine with white flake-like dandruff on her quills, an orange oval on her torso, and a scarlet mertail with clear orange fins, wearing a scarlet shell bra. Her name was Flaky, one of Timothy's younger sisters. The second mer-animal was a female pink chipmunk with a white diamond-shaped marking on her face, a white oval on her torso, and a carnation pink mertail with clear baby pink fins, wearing a red bow and a carnation pink shell bra. Her name was Giggles, Timothy's other younger sister. The third mer-animal was a female indigo and dark-blue skunk with a sky blue arrow marking on her forehead, which is connected to the triangle-shaped marking on her back, and a blue mertail with clear periwinkle fins, wearing a pink flower on top of her head, a pine scent car air freshener necklace around her neck, and a blue shell bra. Her name was Petunia, Timothy's other younger sister. One of the mermaids was a 10-year-old girl with orange hair in a side ponytail, viridian eyes, and an aquamarine mertail, wearing a light yellow shell bra. Her name was Misty, Timothy's adoptive younger sister. The last mer-animal was a female purple sheep with wooly white hair and tail fur and a purple mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing a small purple bow on her head and a lavender shell bra. Her name was Lammy, Timothy's last younger sister. The last mermaid was a 10-year-old girl with brown hair, blue eyes, and a red mertail with clear orange fins, wearing a red bandanna with a white Poké Ball print and a red shell bra. Her name was May, Timothy's other adoptive younger sister and Misty's twin sister. As they were vocalizing, a 6-year-old pink pig swam between Lammy and May, carrying some music sheets. He has pink skin and black beady eyes, wearing a magenta jumpsuit with black stripes and teal swimming trunks. His name was Piglet, Timothy's official court composer. "Now, remember, ladies," he said. "This is a celebration." He swam over to a rock and set his music sheets on the stand. "I want smiles, I want energy, I want my music to SOAR!" On "soar," he placed his hoof over his chest and pretended to sing. "Piglet," Misty whispered. "Have you seen…" "Misty," Piglet cut her off. "You must project from the diaphragm." "Flaky, Misty, watch that high F, hmm?" Piglet said, showing the mermaids a high note on his sheet, "Lammy, May, Petunia, Olivia…" But he noticed Olivia was not there. "Where is Olivia?" asked Piglet. "Olivia's not here." said Giggles. Piglet was frantic. He threw his arms up in a fright and asked, "What do you mean she's not here?! She's the soloist! She has to be here!" "You know Olivia!" Giggles said in a singsong voice. "Bubbling barracuda!" cried Piglet, as he pulled one of his sheets over himself, "The Prince, he will…" But then he remembered what the sea prince had said. He crawled out from under the sheet and fanned it, saying, "We mustn't panic. She's got to be around here somewhere." He placed his sheets in order and said, "I'll stall, you take your places. SOMEBODY FIND THAT GIRL!!!" Flaky, Giggles, Petunia, Misty, Lammy, and May swam off, leaving Piglet in a state of panic. As the orchestra was tuning, and the mer-people and mer-animals applauded, a light shone on Piglet. "Psst! Your Highness…" he whispered. But he grinned sheepishly before sighing in defeat and swimming to his post. As the applause died down, Piglet set his sheets down, and Timothy bowed before him, wishing him good luck. Piglet gulped nervously before tapping his baton, hoping everything would turn out all right. Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake